


A Torch Pass

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mentor talk, Unrequited Supercat, Unrequited Supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: I wrote this awhile ago after the first or second episode of this new season. It's just a little one-shot hint at a possible phone call conversation between Cat and Lena regarding CatCo and Kara/Supergirl.





	A Torch Pass

**Cat Grant:** Hello, Miss Luthor, I hear from my National City carrier pigeons that you wish to buy up most of my media empire? Well, you, certainly, have all of my attention on this lovely fall evening. Though it's afternoon where you are and things need to be properly sorted before end of business today so I won't keep you long. Though you are young, I believe you are intelligent enough to flourish as you take on this particular endeavor. Still, I assume the sudden interest in such an acquisition is much to do with the whims of a certain smart, sparkly and suu-perb blonde millennial of mutual fancy?

**Lena Luthor:** Do you mean mutual fancy to both of us power women, Miss Grant? Or do you suppose she truly fancies me as something more than a friend?

**Cat Grant:** Don't push yourself too hard with this, yet, Miss Luthor. I know she loves you, but it may take a long while before she realizes that she is in love with you. Don't become desperate in longing for the gifts of her open heart and unquestionable love. She will both give and reveal those both to you in pieces as she can.

**Lena Luthor:** You seriously believe she truly loves me?!?

**Cat Grant:** Yes! She told me so months ago. Right before she so heatedly and sexily flitted off to rescue you and that buffoon manchild she never should have been involved with from that Daxamite ship.

**Lena Luthor:** You are bleeding your tells on who she is in quite a gushing geiser today.

**Cat Grant:** Well, all of the pretenses are over on my end. Of course I know, the unadmitted on her part, poorly concealed truth of who she is. Whether she knows I know does not matter right now. We need to let her be and support her as she carries on her charade for the greater good of the larger world around her and us. You have a much more important duty to protect her secret identity now than I do. You should already know this, but the woman behind the brave, stark hero is quite the beautiful and extremely delicate soul. She needs consistent and constant shoulders to hold her burdens and lift her cares.

**Lena Luthor:** Are we not all the same as her though, Cat? Behind our brick, stalworth facades lies this crackable porcelain skin. We all breathe, grow, live and die in a hollow space that confines our true selves day out and day in.

**Cat Grant:** Indeed. Very True. We do. Still, open yourself up and let her take care of you too, Lena. Don't let her break you! Unless you want that from her.

**Lena Luthor:**  She can't break me anymore than I've already been broken, Cat. I'm here for her though. As long as she still wants that. Whatever she wants from me I will freely give to her.

**Cat Grant:** Well, Chop! Chop! Lena, Go on and dive! Use both your heart and mind to keep my legacy in life and love afloat!

**Lena Luthor:** Thank you, Cat. I will.

The two ladies both hang up without saying goodbye because they somehow both know this will not be the only phone call they share that concerns their feelings about Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a lot different than anything I have written before now. Just pulling and tweaking some things out of my notes folder as I work through writer's block.


End file.
